Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel
Jasmine Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel is a vacation land in city Tale. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold. The hot spring hotel is under the hot spring which is in the left of the city. This hot spring is a magical hot spring. Sick people can be cured if they take a bath in hot spring for one hour. And the people who have magic power can improve their power if they take a bath in this hot spring for two days. Therefore, when people go to the hot spring and take a bath, they can stay at Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel. Because the hotel is under the hot spring, the hotel is also very warm. There are many interesting recreational facilities. City Tale City article:Tale The city of Tale is located at the centre of an ancient forest and the people live in mushroom-like houses that are made of fruit and magical glass. The city deals with a lot of trade, exporting several goods used by other cities across Shan Shui. The city is located in a taiga terrain, which is usually cold, but using the magical warming trees the resident of the city can keep warm. Description Appearance Outside Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel is located in the bottom of the hot spring. The wall of the hotel is make of magical glasses. People inside the hotel can see outside but outward man can not see the inside. And there is no any windows or doors on the wall of the hotel. People should eat a magical pill before they go to the hot spring. And the power of the pill can help people through the hot spring and the hotel, but the effect of the pill only lasts for 24 hours.After 24 hours, you have to eat another one. People can not use money to pay for the pill and theserving. They only can use some special things such as the material of the magical pill to change the serving. So not everyone can enjoy the fantastic serving. Inside There are ten bedrooms and five other rooms in the hotel. Because of the special charge method, there are only ten bedrooms in the hotel. The bedrooms are arranged in two rows in the center of the hotel. And the five recreational rooms will be around the bedrooms. There are five recreational facilities in the hotel such as bar, bookstore, game center, gymnasium and KTV. People can read books and drink coffee in the bookstore.. People in the hot spring can not contact with the outside world. They should enjoy theirselves so that they can allay tiredness completely. Age/History Fantastic Hot Sprig Hotel have been built for about 2 years by a mysterious person. Two years ago, this mysterious person had magic power, but he lost his power in an accident. In order to recover his power, he should collect many different kinds of special things. Therefore, he built the Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel to get the special thing. Purpose Fantastic Hot Spring Hotel is provided for people to spend holiday. People work so tired that they need a place to relax. The hot spring not only can allay tiredness but also can improve people's power. When people get ill or need to improve power, they can go to the hot spring. Because of the magical effect, many people who are living in other cities go to the hot spring to spend their holiday. People Owners A mysterious person Residents TBA Users All people Category:Location Page